


Titleless

by Viras_stase



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viras_stase/pseuds/Viras_stase
Summary: An example of my work, for use in tandem with my writing commissions.





	Titleless

There she was, looking out to the sea. Her hair was long enough to reach partway down her back, and had a few strands blowing gently in the breeze. It's colour the same soft yellow as the sun in the sky – if one dared to look at it. She wore a simple black dress, possibly for mourning or to accent her pale skin. I'm sure many others stole a glance at her while walking by, but I could not look away. I was enamoured with her looks, along with the mysterious air she had.

I slowly approached her, taking as heavy steps as possible to try and alert her to my presence. I had no wish to scare her off by, as she would see it, suddenly appearing right beside her. I only had one wish, I needed to know her name. I needed to know the name of the person who had stolen my heart without even meaning to. She slowly turned in my direction, and I was greeted by the most wonderful eyes. Her eyes shone of the colour of the ocean, almost as if she had stolen the colour from it. She flashed me a smile that could melt even the iciest of lands, and crack the most stone of hearts.

I couldn't help but cover my face. I didn't want her to see the colour of my face. I'm sure I was as red as the brightest apple, but I had to forge on. I didn't want to run now, and potentially never see her again. To me, that would be a travesty. To the world, it would be a victory for she might remain there longer.

“H-hello miss. I was just, uh, wondering what your name might be!”

I couldn't help but stammer to start. I was nervous – so nervous I wouldn't be surprised if I lost my lunch here. Even with such a rush of emotion, I had managed to ask my question. All I had to hope was that I didn't come off as a creep, or anyone undesirable. She did giggle a bit before giving an answer to my question.

“What a odd person. My name is Alise. And what is the name of the man so bold to approach me?”

“I-I'm Alex.”

“Alex... a simple name to be sure, but one fitting of you nonetheless. Well then, Alex, it is nice to meet you.”

She offered me her hand, and I quickly rubbed my hand on my pants to make sure it wasn't covered in a nervous sweat and gently grabbed her hand. It was soft and smooth. I would compare it's softness to that of laundered cotton – a soft one would be eager to feel at all times.

She took back her hand shortly after, and stood up from the small partition between sidewalk and beach. She walks down onto the sand, leaving behind two black dress shoes. I didn't see any socks anywhere, so she must have been planning to do this.

“So, Alex, what brings you here today?”

She had walked a small distance into the shore, just enough for the water to cover her feet. Even with the water, I could see slight evidence of blisters starting to form. It appears that she had come from some sort of errand or gathering.

“Well, I was, uh, in the area for an interview.”

Indeed I was. I was wearing black dress shoes myself, as well as black formal pants. My shirt was a white with grey vertical lines button-up. On my left wrist I wore an expensive Swiss watch – I had done so to try and impress my potential employer. If it had worked or not, they showed no signs of either. Thankfully the watch was a gift I had received when I left a previous job, so I wasn't out money for using it.

“What about you miss Alise?”

“Oh, please don't call me miss. It feels like you are addressing an older woman.”

“S-sorry.”

“Don't apologize. As for me, I was at a... family function. I don't think I must say more given my attire. I had wanted to stop by this beach today anyways, so I decided I'd stop by it after. Although it was a bad idea on my part – I didn't wear socks of any kind, so my feet have started to blister.”

It was my turn to let out a small giggle. Such a wonderful looking person stood in front of me, yet even she could make less than smart choices. I guess not everyone intelligent must look nice, and not everyone who looks nice must be intelligent.

“I know this might not sound good, but I could offer you a ride to your home. Save your feet a little.”

She seemed to think on this proposition for a little, and nodded her head. “You don't seem like the kidnapping type – although I guess for me it'd be more adultnapping.”

She let out another soft giggle, and walked back towards me, picking up her shoes on the way. I'm not sure how I got so lucky to meet such a wonderful person today, but I'm thankful for whatever happened to make this come along. I just hope that unlike my interview, I don't bomb being her friend.


End file.
